K45
Summary The K45 is one of the many weapons used by the operatives of Entry Point. It costs $11,500 to purchase and $100 to deploy on a mission. A venerable, time-tested design, the K45 is the choice of professionals. It may not be free and you may need to reload frequently, but its stopping power and handling traits make it an excellent backup that takes care of business even at long distances. The K45 shares its ammunition with the MM20. Guards, most shield SWAT, and police officers use this as their pistol of choice. Overview If you're looking for the ideal combat pistol or the perfect backup weapon, it's time to consider the K45 for your arsenal. This pistol may be an old design, but it can hold its own in a pinch, with the .45 ACP rounds granting it greater stopping power and accuracy than the standard variety. In addition, it comes with some fast handling traits and a longer range than the other pistols on offer, allowing it to tackle distant targets such as snipers. Of course, it's always important to consider the disadvantages of bringing a pistol to the field, and the K45's chief concerns are its magazine size and recoil. Expect reloads to be frequent with this weapon, as eight rounds can be spent very quickly. In addition, the recoil is fairly strong, and firing rapidly is an easy way to miss shots even at a close range. Hipfire isn't this weapon's strong suit either, meaning aiming down the sights is essential at range. Fortunately, the negative traits of this pistol can be remedied with plenty of skill and practice, and its advantages make it a secondary that can perform just as well as a similarly priced weapon in most situations. If you need something that'll keep your back safe during a heist, the K45 should be your weapon of choice. Pros * Decent deployment cost of 100$. * Always concealed. * Fast reload time. * Low spread. Cons * Hard to refill, impossible on Steel Cove missions. * Moderate range, recoil, firerate, and damage. * Iron sights unfit for aiming at longer ranges. * Inaccurate when spraying/rapid firing. * Few options for customization. Recommended Perks Operatives looking to get the most out of the K45 should capitalize on its best statistics, namely its reload speed, reserve ammunition, and increased damage. Be sure to take Vital Targets, and other similar perks in order to make each of the pistol's eight shots count and make reloading a non-issue when the situation gets hot. While Pistol Mastery is an option, the dual wield is risky. You lose a lot of reliable range to tackle individual targets and consume ammo more quickly (which is already scarce with its rare ammo type in the first place). Yet the sheer DPS can be rewarding in alot of situations. Running out of ammunition can be an issue with the K45, so it never hurts to have Hidden Reserves and Deep Pockets around in order to ensure you always have something to fall back to when your primary weapon starts to run dry. It'll also give you plenty of room to use weapons that have limited ammunition as well. Attachments The K45 is capable of accepting the standard variety of barrel attachments as well as the laser, filling the bare necessities for a backup weapon. True operators don't need custom sights to be effective with this pistol. Barrel * Flash Hider (+2) - Eliminates the muzzle flash from the weapon, granting better visibility when firing and preventing enemies from detecting shots visually. * Muzzle Brake (+1) - A pistol compensator that reduces recoil, making sustained fire more effective. * Suppressor (+2) - A suppressor that eliminates the sound and muzzle flash of the weapon, preventing enemies from detecting shots visually and audibly. Tactical * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make shooting from the hip more precise. Trivia * 8/31/2019 Base reserve ammunition changed from 150 to 90. * The K45 was released on June 4, 2019. ** It is the third pistol in the game, following the UP9 and Raven. * The K45 is based off the Colt M1911 pistol and shares the same bullet caliber of .45 ACP. * It is the only weapon that is unable to become unconcealed, even with all attachments equipped. * The K45 is the only pistol that doesn't have the running animation with the gun in your hand for your character cutout in the corner. * The K45 is currently not in Shadow War. The only available handguns in this mode are the UP9 and Raven. * Though the K45 was released in 1945, its real life counterpart, the M1911, was released in the year 1911. Gallery K45IronSights.png|The K45's Iron Sights. K45StatSheet.PNG|The K45's Base Stats. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols